


Happy Birthday!

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Newt, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Praise Kink, Top Percival, Topping from the Bottom, slight dom newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Percival had always had scars, being an Auror is not an easy job but after Grindlewald, well he hadn’t felt the same in his own body, not until Newt, not until soft, reverent touches had helped piece him back together.He still struggled to believe it sometimes but when it is like this, hands tied to the head board, Newt’s hands dragging up his sides, pretty pink mouth tracing each scar as if it is something special, some part of him that makes him who he is, and he supposes they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)

Percival had always had scars, being an Auror is not an easy job but after Grindlewald, well he hadn’t felt the same in his own body, not until Newt, not until soft, reverent touches had helped piece him back together. 

He still struggled to believe it sometimes but when it is like this, hands tied to the head board, Newt’s hands dragging up his sides, pretty pink mouth tracing each scar as if it is something special, some part of him that makes him who he is, and he supposes they are. 

Newt’s tongue is like a scald on his skin, making him moan low in his throat as Newt trails down his chest, hands coming up to drag along the waistband of Percival’s trousers, long fingers fiddling with his belt teasingly. 

He bucks his hips up into the touch, gritting his teeth when Newt breathes out a low -

“Patience, beautiful, we have all night and I’d like to take my time unwrapping you.”

Percival makes a sound of frustration, flushing when Newt calls him beautiful, almost embarrassed by how obvious the blush is on his cheeks. 

Newt smirks, damn him and presses open mouth kisses down over his hips, sucking a bruise into his lower stomach, he’s now littered in them, from his throat down his chest and he thinks, perhaps, Newt just likes to watch him try and fail to hide them all at work the next morning. 

Possessive bastard. 

He almost hates how fond that sounded in his head. 

Newt finally unbuckles his belt and Percival sucks in a breath, dropping his head back onto the pillows as he steadily frees his hard cock, long fingers curling around the base of it, squeezing lightly making him let out low sound of approval, hips twitching up into his grip. 

When Newt start’s speaking Percival squirms, cheeks hot and biting at his tongue, his cock dribbling eagerly in Newt’s grip, the traitor. 

“You are so lovely like this, Percival, tied to the bed and completely at my Mercy, covered in my marks. So pretty against your skin.”

He makes a small sound, a weak, half-hearted protest at being called pretty but his cock jumps in Newt;s hand and he whimpers softly when Newt ducks his head and drags his tongue over the head of his cock. 

He tries to muffle his sounds as Newt laps down the length of his cock but it only ears him a sharp look in warning and Newt’s disproving words.

“No, I want to hear you, beautiful, come on let me hear those sweet sounds.”

He moans loudly when Newt opens his mouth and swallows his cock down, tongue playing over the length of him, hot and wet and absolutely perfect. 

He gasps the praise at Newt who shivers lightly, throat working around him, hand pumping at the what doesn’t fit into his mouth, fist twisting and squeezing lightly. 

It is very nearly too much for him, rocking his hips up into the feeling of him, making the mistake of looking down and seeing Newt in all his glory, flushed freckled skin and pink mouth stretched wide around him, spit slick and dripping down his chin. 

Percival swears, rolling his hips up into Newt’s mouth, only to have his hips held down by large hands, green eyes winking up at him playfully leaving him flustered and cursing. 

He’s so close to cumming when Newt pulls off with an absolutely filthy pop, wiping at his chin and smiling down at Percival mischievously his tone commanding. 

“Ah, no cumming until you are inside me, pet. I want to feel that gorgeous, thick cock of yours stretching me wide and full.”

Percival groans low in his chest, watching with hooded eyes as Newt pulls back completely and begins stripping free of his clothes, each inch of freckled skin revealed just make him more desperate to fuck up into that tight body. 

Newt holds out his hands, settling naked between Percival’s thighs his voice rough as he speaks.

“Lubrication spell, if you please.”

Percival breathes in slowly, muttering the spell until Newt’s fingers are dripping and he can reach underneath himself, circling one finger around his hole. Percival wishes he could see it properly but that wish goes flying when Newt moans and bends over, wrapping his lips once more around his cock. 

The wet sound of fingers pumping in and out of Newt, mixing with Percival’s low moans and the sound of Newt sucking on his cock fill the room and i is positively debauched. 

Newt deems himself ready and slips off of Percival only to climb over him, straddling him easily, hands braced on his chest. 

When Newt sinks down, around him he sees stars, tight heat clenching up around his length, burying him inside his hole nice and slow, like he wants to savor the feeling.

Percival bites at his tongue, tugging on the bonds tying him to the bed, bucking his hips up to push deeper inside of him and it’s Newt’s turn to whimper, lashes fluttering, fanning his cheeks. 

Newt preens when Percival breathes out a low. 

“Mercy Lewis, you are stunning.”

He smiles down at him and lifting himself only to sink back down onto him, hips rolling and hole milking his cock for all he is worth, the breath punched from Percival’s chest, already strung out and aching. 

Newt wraps his fingers around his own cock, tugging on it in quick bursts, head falling back and mouth slack, cumming in messy streaks over Percival’s chest, hole seizing up around him. 

Percival cums when Newt whispers a sweet ‘cum for me, beautiful, let me see you’ panting lightly, thighs trembling and chest heaving. 

Newt reaches up to undo the ties around his wrists and Percival immediately wraps his arms around Newt’s waist pulling the man down for a messy kiss.


End file.
